An Undercover Spy
by SasuneUchiha
Summary: Neji is a spy and has been sent on a mission where he meets a very gorgeous red head named Gaara. Can he keep his mind on his task,or will Gaara invade his mind?Will he get the boy?Will he uncover the truth?What will happen? eventually lemon.AU bad summar


**A/N: XD hehe, I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as any other of my fics. This was actually one of the first ones I started. I hope you all will review - and I'm not sure about the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it...**

Neji walked through the hallway, which to him was to familiar for liking. He stopped once he reached a door. He raised his hand and slightly knocked on the wooden surface receiving a 'come in' from the person on the other end. Neji walked in to see a man with a cigaret in his mouth and leaned slightly back on his chair.

"I never expected you to call me this suddenly, it has only been a week." Neji said as he sat down in a chair across the man.

"Me neither," The man said with a smile "but you know how Tsunade is! Always finding something for her associates to do..." He said then shrugged playfully.

"Whatever..." Mumbled the young Hyuga. "So tell me Asuma, what's the mission? Or is there none to begin with?" Neji asked uncaring if he sounded rude or not. His job wasn't to be polite, and he made sure of that, that is unless he was told to be nice and polite, then that is another story.

"Well, I don't think you'll like it...but here, read." Asuma said handing Neji a paper and the young Hyuga scanned it quickly.

"Go to school with criminals? Why's that?" Neji asked anger and shock showing entwined rising in his voice.

"We, ok Tsunade believes that there's something seriously wrong going on at that place..." Asuma said seriously.

"I guess I have no choice, right?" Neji asked crossing his arms over his chest. Asuma gave a smirk and shook his head.

"Nope, I guess not kid." He said and picked up the phone. He spoke shortly and then hung up, then turned to look for some files.

"Memorize these files, it's your 'life', so you have to know it all. Don't get caught kid, it wouldn't be very good." He said handing the Hyuga some files and smirking.

"Got it..." Neji said taking the handed files and standing up. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Asuma.

"You need to go to Tsunades office for further instructions." Asuma said and Neji gave a shrug to that.

"Of course..." He mumbled as he left the room, as he walked out he heard a 'Good luck kid!' from Asuma and he shook his head to that. He began to walk yet threw another hallway, he saw a larger door and walked in without knocking.

"Ah, Neji! Im so glad to see you!" A big breasted two pigtailed blond woman said with a smile, she had her head rested in her hands.

"Sure you are.." Neji said under his breath sarcastically as he shrugged.

"If you'd take a seat I'll tell you what you need to know." Said the woman known as Tsunade( And whoever did not know who she was are idiots! Who else has huge breasts and blond hair in Naruto?). Neji slowly took a seat across Tsunade and crossed his legs.

"Ok, first off you'll be leaving in one week to the school. You will be staying with a friend of mine to adapt to the criminal life." Tsunade said

"Your friend is a criminal?" Neji asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"No, her son is." She replied and Neji almost felt like falling over. "You'll be following him, see how he and his friends act towards others. And Kurenai, my friend, will change your appearance." Tsunade said.

"I hope that doesn't include my hair..." Neji hissed.

"No, only small stuff such as a tattoo, piercing's and attitude..." Tsunade said

"And that's small stuff?" Neji asked almost shocked, Tsunade smirked at his reaction.

"It wont hurt! Trust me!" She said enjoying every second of it.

"Fine...is that all?" Neji asked and she nodded. Neji stood up and left with a sigh. "Great, a tattoo and piercing's...just what I've always wanted..."Neji mumbled sarcastically.

It's been a week since his meeting with Tsunade to discus his mission, now he was on a plain on his way to the school. He sighed and looked out the window and into the clear blue sky. He wore some baggy chained black pants, a ripped white short sleeved button up shirt, a choker with a silver wolf on its left. He had two piercings in his left ear and three on his right one, he also had the chance to pick out the tattoo, so he picked a white wolf that was placed on his right shoulder.

There was a beeping noise and Neji raised his head to see the seatbelt sign on, meaning they would land shortly. He sighed with relief as he buckled himself up. In seconds the plain tilted to his side and he could now see land. To him the land seemed to be divided, it seemed like a big puzzle. The plain landed and Neji gladly made his way into the airport, where he now searched for where he could locate his luggage.

Neji finally found his way to where he could locate his luggage and soon spotted a silver haired man looking at him from not to far back.

Neji glared at him. He had been informed that he would be picked up by someone whom works in the school and to never, never let his guard down. To always be playing his role. The silver haired man adjusted his glasses and walked over once Neji had gathered his luggage.

"You must be Neji Sprintz, Im Kabuto Yakushi, I am here to take you to you're new home." Kabuto said and Neji just flipped him off, remembering how Kurenais kids acted.

"Please follow me..." Kabuto said and Neji followed without saying a word. Once out and next to the car Kabuto opened his trunk and placed the luggage in.

Kabuto drove off without a word, Neji sitting next to him looking out the window and completely ignoring the other man. Neji saw a huge white building with a very high white cement wall going all around it. He was quite impressed, and a little confused. Kabuto drove in and parked in a parking lot.

"Would you care for me to help with your things Sprintz?" Kabuto asked and Neji rolled his eyes.

"No." Was Neji's short and direct reply. But his tone was off, not kind at all, it was more like if he were being bothered to much or something.

"No wonder you're here..." Kabuto mumbled to himself as they walked. They walked in to the white school and Kabuto knocked on a door.

"Come in.." Said a slithery voice. Kabuto entered and sitting behind a desk sat a very white man with long black hair. He had slit hazel eyes and sent shivers up Nejis spine, and not the good ones either.

Neji Sprintz, how nice of you to join us." The man said and Neji had to restrain himself from shivering and backing away. Kabuto left leaving him and that, that snake like man alone in one room, all alone. That didn't make Neji feel any safer.

"Welcome to my school, I am Orochimaru Senin. I am the principal and founder of this school. I hope you will make new friends here, and Kabuto will show you to your dorm room. Here's your schedule." Orochimaru said as he held up a piece of paper. Neji took it and by accident his hand brushed the others hand, and felt how cold and smooth the skin was. Orochimaru gave a smirk and Kabuto entered.

"Kabuto-san, please show Neji here to his dorm room, actually, show him around If you have the time. If not then I'm sure one of the kids will..." Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded.

Kabuto began to walk and Neji followed soon after. They walked out of the school building and passed a large piece of plain land, which must be the schoolyard. Then Neji saw a pink building, he looked over at Kabuto and Kabuto seemed to read his mind.

"That''s the girls dorm building..." Kabuto said and Neji nodded, saying nothing. They then came up to a white and graffiti building and walked in. Neji now knew that, that was the boys dorm building.

"Here, this is your room." Kabuto said as he opened a room and handed the keys to Neji. Neji looked around and was actually pretty decent. He looked back and Kabuto was already gone. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. His luggage now standing next to him. He looked around once more, there was a desk and a laptop. He walked over and saw a note, it was stuck to it by a piece of tape. It read...

_Dear Student_

_This laptop is yours to keep. You will be able to do_

_whatever you whish with it, but especially school work._

_This laptop is yours and we have no means in checking up_

_what you do. What you do and whish to do is none of our_

_business, so as long as you stay here, please feel free to_

_do as you please with this._

Neji huffed and threw the meaningless piece of paper away. He looked over at his bed, and it did not have any sheets. He thanked his senses for telling him to bring his own sheets, he would hate to have to ask someone else for some.

He began to make his bed. His sheets were white with almost unnoticeable small silver wolves. The silver wolves take a shade of white until it becomes dark, then they begin to show, they become a brilliant silver. He looked out his window and saw a group of boys in front of the boys dorm and a group of girls in front of their dorm.

There was a cheery grinning blond that wore almost all orange, then there was a boy with red marking on his cheeks and a fanged grin, he had brown hair;. A boy with shades and dark brown hair spiked up, he was holding actually petting a tarantula; One that wore a black jumpsuit and the head part made it seemed like he had cat ears, he had purple make up on or something; and others around them in which Neji did not wish to look at. He finished his bed and sat down in the chair of the computer. He sat there for a second before he stood up once more and began unpacking.

It was morning and Neji looked at his schedule and walked over to his class. He opened the door to the classroom and saw a silver haired man sitting lazily on his chair reading an 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. Neji felt disgusted to have him as a teacher, but hey! He was in a school with kid criminals! A perverted teacher was the least of his problems. He walked over to him and the teacher looked up at him lazily.

"You're the new student right..." The man asked and Neji nodded. "Im Kakashi Hatake, your teacher for English, If you have any questions about your work please go ask one of your classmates and don't bother me with them..." Kakashi said and Neji could not see how he became a teacher, let alone why. "You can have a seat anywhere that is empty..." Kakashi said as he read his book. Neji nodded and walked over to an empty seat.

The others were chattering while Kakashi sat there reading. What was this? He was in his right class right? English, not the zoo right? Yep, this was his class. He scanned the room and begun to calculate the students.

There was a pink haired girl sitting with the crowed of boys he had seen yesterday, she had long pink hair and green eyes. Beside her sat a girl with long blond hair tied up into a pig tail and had bright blue eyes. Other than those two girls, all the others in their group were boys, and the ones he'd already seen. He looked at the other groups and saw a girl with long really messed up dark pink hair sitting with twins. They were pale and had either purpleish or silver hair, he couldn't actually place it. Then there was also a guy with brown hair and a big fat dude telling the girl to stop using such foul language, that it wasn't suitable for young ladies.

Neji returned his attention back to the front of the class before getting bored and looking out the window.

"Hey! You're the new kid right?" The blond boy asked hyperly.

"Naruto, you don't have to ask that! You know that he's new because no ones ever seen him!" Ino said and Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry. Anyway Im Naruto Uzumaki! Want to be our friend!?" Naruto asked and Neji looked back at Narutos companions and they were all waiting for his answer.

Neji shrugged and nodded. "Sure, beats looking at the sky all day long..." Neji said and Naruto laughed, as did the others.

"True that!" Naruto said and they began to introduce themselves.

"Hey Neji; What class do you have next?" Kankuro asked. Neji looked at his schedule and saw what it was.

"It's Algebra with Iruka Umino..." Neji said, everyone of the group went quiet and Neji felt a little uneasy.

"You better be careful with the Dark gang dude. They are real trouble." Kiba said and the others all nodded in unison.

"Who's the..." Neji was cut off by the bell and he scurried to his next class without saying goodbyes or anything.

He entered his classroom and was grateful he was on time. He sat down in the front seat, which was the only one available, and sighed. He felt that this classroom had a different aura abut it than the last one. He looked back and saw a group of three, one boy with short red hair and black rings around hi eyes, another boy with raven black hair and coal black eyes, and one girl with blond hair in four pigtails standing in the back, no one near them. The others would whisper among each other and Neji guest that those three were the Dark Gang. They were in the back all alone, letting none near them and would speak only among themselves. Definitely had to be the Dark gang.

"So Neji, what did you do to be sent to a dump like this?" Kiba asked and Neji sighed. They were out in the school yard eating their lunch. The bell had rung about five minutes ago. Neji was sitting right under a tree to keep shaded as did the others.

"Nothing much, just steal and stuff..."Neji said and Naruto grinned

"I got in here too for that!" Naruto said and Kiba nodded.

"So..what did you guys do?" Naji asked the others.

"Well, Me, Im here for stealing like you, like I said before. Shino there...well..as you can see he likes bugs right." Naruto said and Neji nodded. "Ok, well, he tried to poison a whole floor of a hotel he was staying at with his insects." Naruto said shivering at the thought. Neji mouthed an 'oh' and nodded. "Kiba was sent here for cutting, he cut himself a lot, almost died once but was saved by his sister that luckily got there in time." Naruto said and Kiba grumbled angrily under his breath.

" And those two?" Neji asked pointing to the girls.

"Sakura has a switch personality I guess you could say...so one day she got mad at this other girl and almost killed her, I helped so we both ended up here. I don't have any regrets for almost killing that girl. She was being a total bitch." Ino said and Sakura nodded. Neji looked over at Sakura and she was smiling sweetly and innocently.

'She seems normal to me...' Neji thought as he inspected her.

"I feel a little guilty, besides, she didn't do anything that bad..." Sakura said and then twitched. "Yeah right! Like hell I felt guilty!" She said in a more violent tone and was smirking evilly, then she shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Please don't pay mind to me, I was just feeling a little out of it.." She said and shook her head once more and grinned. "Feeling out of it!? Don't make me laugh!" She said and kept at it for a while.

"Don't worry, that's normal for her. It's her other personality." Ino whispered into Neji's ear. Neji only pondered what was happening, his only thoughts were 'Ok, these people are very strange...no wonder they're in here'.

Something caught Nejis eye and he looked over to see the two boys from his second period class, the one with the red hair and the one with the raven hair. The others saw him looking away and turned around and Neji felt them all stiffen.

"You should stay away from them, they'r the Dark gang." Sakura murmured, fear showing in her voice. Neji didn't find their appearance to be so threatening but he wasn't going to grudge someone by appearance only. Neji took a breath as the red haired boy caught sight of him and they locked eyes. Neji saw int that boys eyes hatred, the rest seemed clouded as the boy hid his emotions. The boy began to walk away and the raven boy followed seconds later.

"Who are they?" Nejii heard himself ask. The others sighed relieved that they hadn't gotten in the wrong side of them yet. Once they heard the question they all shrugged.

"The Dark gang..." Naruto mumbled and Neji shrugged. He knew this of course. The way they all seemed to fear them, it would only make sense that they were the gang.

"The red head is my brother, SabakuNoGaara. And the girl that's always with them is my sister, SabakuNoTemari." Kankuro said, and this seemed to shock Neji.

"Why are you so scared of your own siblings?" Neji asked.

"Gaara...he..he's a murderer. One of a kind. He killed more than 15 people within the hour just because they annoyed him somehow. Temari, my sister killed about 7. Not as many as my brother but still. And the other boy, he killed 10 people within the hour. Better than my sister but worse than my brother. I only killed one person because they kept bugging me. But shit! Do you know how many they killed in their life time?" Kankuro said and Neji now knew why they were so scared of them.

"And that's not all. He also killed someone here. He doesn't care who it is or where he is! If he wants to kill you he will!" Naruto said

"Thanks for telling me...Im going to start walking. Bell should ring in about a minute." Neji said and walked over to his next class. There in the last seat in the back row sat Kankuro's brother. Neji sat in the front once more, seeing as there was no other seats.

"Hello class. I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Most all of you know me by now, and If not it's a pity." Kabuto said. "Im your science teacher and I expect all your work to be handed in. I don't care if you do hand it in or not but this is for a grade." Kabuto continued. Most all the students were quiet and seemed bored. There in the back row Kankuro's brother. 'What was his name again? Gaara right? Yeah its Gaara!' Neji thought as he looked back for a second. He was just glaring blankly at the whole class. Not taking any real notice to whom anyone was.

"Mister Sprintz! Please tell me the answer to the next question." Kabuto said snapping Neji back to reality. He turned red with embarrassment. Was he starring that long? He looked up at the bored and saw the question. Would Neji Sprintz be able to answer it? Or could he answer it as himself, as Neji Hyuga? He decided to wing it and said the answer. Kabuto nodded surprised, but his face showed no such thing.

"Very good mister Sprintz, but I hope you will pay attention next time." He said and Neji nodded his head.

In the back of the class Garra was surprised someone else other than the people within the gang could answer questions. His exterior showed boredom and kept glaring at the others, but he was surprised.

The day ended and Neji walked tiredly over to his dorm room. He walked in and turned on his laptop going on to his msn. Only one friend was on and his name was HandsomeGreenBeast. He spoke so hyperly that neji wondered if he was in any medication, and if not that maybe he needed it.

HandsomeGreenBeast: HELLO MY LONG DISTANT FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF?

WhiteWolf: Im doing fine green, just hanging around. You?

Neji cringed at what he had asked. Every time he asks that he gets a whole two pages of what he was and stuff.

HandsomeGreenBeast: OH, I AM DOING JUST FINE! ME AND GAI-SENSEI WERE JUST OFF TRAINING! BEFORE THAT I WAS EATING SOME BREAKFAST! I HAD SOME EGGS AND BACON! GAI-SENSEI WOKE ME UP AT 2 FOR ME TO HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO GET DRESSED! BUT I ONLY TOOK 3 MINUTES GETTING DRESSED! SO WE WENT OUT TO ENTER THE TRACK TEAM AND WE RACED EVERY ONE THERE! WE BEAT ALL OF THEM! THEY EVEN ASKED ME TO JOIN BUT THEN THEY KICKED ME OUT A SECOND LATER BECAUSE OF MY FIERCE YOUTH!

GAI-SENSEI ALSO TOLD ME THAT A GIRL WILL MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE SO WE WENT LOOKING OUT FOR GIRLS! I SAW THIS REAL BEAUTIFUL...

And so it went on. Neji just scrolled down to the last couple of sentences and replied. They chatted for a bit and then Neji decided to cut it. He logged out and began his homework.

The next day went just about the same. Only this time they showed him a former friend of theirs and told him how she had suddenly changed a month before his arrival. She used to be a tomboy, always playing around with them and all but then one day she just changed. She began to speak properly, eat properly, sit and act properly. She read books as she ate sitting up straight. She even ignores them now. Neji thought it strange but they might of been twisting the truth a bit, so Nej shrugged it off.

He walked over again to his dorm room and slept. Everything that day went as it did the day before. He also felt a bit closer to the group of new friends. They all seemed weird but nice. He could deal with it, at least he made friends on his mission.

**A/N: What you guys think of this one hm? Is it good? Is it better than The Art of Loving?lol I love them both! XD Anyhow, I myself don't know what pairing this will be of, so I'm having a pole for it. I placed it as NejiGaara just because Neji is like the main character. I hope you guys will review and vote in the pole, cuz if no, I really wont ever update this again. Well, see you guys soon! Hopefully...And the pairing is up 2 you guys!!**


End file.
